narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Gakuen: Tales of the Mist
Naruto Academy: Tales of the Mist (ナルト学園・霧物語, Naruto Gakuen: Kirimonogatari) is an alternate universe fanfic set in Ninja High, in an as-of-yet-unnamed village. As the subtitle suggests, it is an offshoot of the Tales of the Mist series written by Mori Ketsueki and DeadmanNK. The story will spoof a number of tropes of high school and harem anime and manga, such as Mahō Sensei Negima, Tenjō Tenge, Cromartie High School, and so on. Ninja High The simply-named Ninja High is the location of most of the action of the story. It is run by the five Kages, a Principal, and Vice Principal. Despite the fact that ninjas make up the entire faculty and student body, the school is run just like any other modern-day high school. Ninja arts are taught alongside Math and History, and fighting is generally frowned upon, though not necessarily forbidden. Kage Summit See character page for details. The five Kages serve as the school's board of directors, chaired by the Hokage. The current Kages are as follows. *Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage *Mei Terumī, Mizukage *A, Raikage *The Sand Siblings' Father, Kazekage *Ōnoki of Both Scales, Tsuchikage Staff See character page for details. Tales of the Mist characters are labeled with an asterisk (*). *Tsunade, Principal *Danzō, Vice Principal *Shizune, Nurse *Iruka Umino, Guidance Counselor *Jirou Uminori, Janitor* Faculty See character page for details. *Kakashi Hatake, Ninjutsu *Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu *Asuma Sarutobi, Taijutsu *Shikaku Nara, Strategy *Might Guy, Burning Spirit of Youth Phys. Ed. *Ebisu, History/Social Studies *Yamato (Tenzo), Math *Orochimaru, Human Experimentation Chemistry *Hayate Gekko, Biology *Genma Shiranui, Physics *Ibiki Morino, "Persuasive" Writing English *Jiraiya, Sex Ed. Health *Yugao Uzuki, Art The Students The four grades, in ascending order, are Genin, Chunin, Tokujō (Tokubetsu Jonin), and Jonin. The grades are roughly equalivalent to grades 9 through 12 respectively. Each of the grades is divided into five classes: Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Rock. Sometimes the Japanese, such as Konoha and Kiri, is used. Below are only the ones that will be important to the story. Note that ages will have changed (Genin 15, Chunin 16, Tokujō 17, and Jonin 18). See the main student page for details. Leaf Classes Genin: '''Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi '''Chunin: Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Hana Inuzuka Tokujō: '''Anko Mitarashi, Sai, Raido Namiashi '''Jonin: '''Itachi Uchiha Mist Classes '''Genin: '''Suigetsu Hōzuki, Ken'ichi Nihonto, Nori Ketsueki, Shino Aburame '''Chunin: '''Haku, Tobi (just Tobi not SPOILER or this guy OR this guy), Kabuto Yakushi '''Tokujō: Zabuza Momochi, Chōjūrō, Konan Jonin: '''Mori Ketsueki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Nagato "Pain" Cloud Classes '''Genin: '''Karin, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka '''Chunin: '''Tayuya, Kimimaro '''Tokujō: Kakuzu, Aoba Yamashiro Jonin: '''Samui, Karui, Omoi Sand Classes '''Genin: '''Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata Hyuga '''Chunin: '''Neji Hyuga, Sakon, Ukon '''Tokujō: Hidan, Zetsu Jonin: '''Sasori Rock Classes '''Genin: '''Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, Jugo, Matsuri '''Chunin: '''Deidara, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Dosu Kinuta '''Tokujō: Misumi Tsurugi, Yoroi Akado Jonin: '''None School Organizations There are many staff and student organizations that play more or less important roles to the overall storyline. Below are the most prominent or most recognizable organizations. Gato Food Service, Inc. Ninja High's supplier of cheap, healthy, but ultimately lousy meals and snacks. The faculty regularly complains about the "sludge" served as coffee in the faculty lounge. The owner, Gato, is willing to go to any lengths to maintain his food service monopoly. Akatsuki Akatsuki is the name given to Ninja High's student council. They wear black cloaks with a red cloud pattern, making them easy for the student body to recognize. They are very influential, and most people try to avoid dealing with them directly. '''Officers: '''Nagato "Pain", President; Sasori, Vice President; Konan, Secretary; Kakuzu, Treasurer; Orochimaru, Faculty Advisor '''Members: '''Tobi, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Deidara Seven Ninja Swordsmen The Seven Ninja Swordsmen are Ninja High's most decorated kendo club members. They are selected from the larger roster of the kendo club to participate in upper level competitions with other high schools. '''Officers: '''Karui, Captain; Omoi, Vice Captain; Yugao, Faculty Advisor '''Members: '''Chōjūrō, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Ken'ichi Nihonto, Nori Ketsueki, Sasuke Uchiha '''Defected Members: '''Mori Ketsueki, Former Captain; Kisame Hoshigaki, Former Vice Captain; Zabuza Momochi, Former Vice Captain Shitennō The Shitennō is best described as the school's gang. It is made up of the three defected members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, lead by Mori Ketsueki. They're mostly harmless as gangs go, more intent on showing off and looking down their noses than causing trouble. Their primary goal is to recruit Itachi Uchiha. '''Members: '''Mori Ketsueki, Leader and King of the Northern Sky; Kisame Hoshigaki, King of the Southern Sky; Zabuza Momochi, King of the Eastern Sky; place reserved for Itachi, King of the Western Sky Genin 11 The Genin 11 is this world's incarnation of the Konoha 11. The Sound Five The symphonic/power metal band Kimimaro started his Genin year. They regularly give concerts and have a sizeable fan base in the school. '''Members: Kimimaro of the Center, Lead Vocal; Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate, Lead and Rhythm Guitar; Jirobo of the South Gate, Bass; Kidomaru of the East Gate, Drummer; Tayuya of the North Gate, Rock Flute and Vocals Category:Fanon Story Category:Tales of the Mist